My Loves
by Bloomlover32123
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic. OC tells Bloom about Aisha and Stella. Sky gets caught. They all leave and go to Gardenai. Teriable at writing summaries. Flames accepted. Any ideas is also accepted. R&R
1. Pilot

My Loves

Bloom's P.O.V.

"So, Bloom, are you going to go and see Sky later?" Angel asked me with a curious voice. Angel was nodding her head towards Layla and Stella. They were sitting there arguing again. They have been doing that for the past week. I know how to take a hint. As I answered her, I was watching them out of the corner of my eye. "Actually I was planning on doing my homework then go and see Sky if I have time. Lay and Stell was leaning on their elbows to listen in on our convo. Weird. Layla had on a guilty pleasure look in her eyes and was licking her lips. Stell had a thoughtful look on her face with an envy look in her eyes.

Angel's P.O.V.

"Well, since we both have the EXACT same schedule, how about we do our homework together? You know, so you can go and see Sky sooner?" I asked carefully. While all this was going on I saw Aisha and Stella glaring out at me openly. Just as Aisha and Stella were opening their mouths, most likely to protest or argue against my fabuloso idea, The Specialists, minus Sky, came up to us and went to their respectful partners.

Brandon snuck up behind Stella and picked her up and swung her around. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and set her down again. All the while Stella was laughing a somewhat forced laugh. Nabu sat down by Aisha and put his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Usually she would be playing with his hair or run her hand up and down the side of his face, but today Aisha didn't lay a finger on him. Nabu popped open an eye with a questionable look on his face. Then he just shrugged and closed his eye again.

Riven sat next to Musa and started to talk with her about the latest song out in Melody. Bit awkward. Riven looked over to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back to him. Helia had come and sat in front of Flora and started to sketch her. Flora had made a rose grow next to her and started to admire its beauty. Timmy and Techna started to talk about some new gadgets and upgrades that only I, Bloom, and Alex could understand sometimes. Alex came over next to me and gave me a semi make out session. Yes, we are at the point where we can make out in public and not really care. He sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. We began to flirt with one another.

Poor Bloom was sitting all by her lonesome self. I reluctantly stopped flirting with my shy boyfriend. "Hey you guys?" I asked the boys. "Yeah?" they all said in sync. "Where's Sky? Isn't he here with you guys? Or is he just running late again?" I questioned them for Bloom's sake. "OH! Cordortora had sent him on a short mission and he is back at the dorm taking a nap. Why?" my now jealous boyfriend asked. "Because he's Bloom's boyfriend and she misses him. Stupid jealous boy." I muttered the last part.

"Well, Bloom and I have some homework to do. Bye guys. Bye sugar." I said with a wink to my scarlet boyfriend. I got up off of his warm lap and grabbed a mopping Bloom and dragged her to our dorm room. "You know you didn't have to do that. I know how much you miss him, Angel. I heard you cry his name in your sleep." Bloom gave me a hug. I wiped a tear from my eye as I answered," It's okay. I promised that I would help you. And I will. Besides, now that we're all done with that stupid mission we can spend more time together. Alright, let's get started!"

20 minutes later

"Finally! We're done! If it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck on problem #3 and #16." Bloom said in her ridiculous voice of a whinny four year old. "FREEDOM!" Alright it's now or never. First I casted a spell on Aisha and Stella to slow them down on their walk. I then took out my Pixie Pad with an upgrade from Tech and Tim. Then I called Amore, Nikki, Lockette, and Chatta. "Hey you guys. Get over here quick! Amore it will have to do with love. Nikki I need you to come to help keep some one calm. Lockette, Bloom is going to need you. Chatta, I need your excellence skills in gossip. See you all in a few minutes." I said as I saw Bloom look at me. "Bloom, I need to tell you something important. Before I can tell you though, you have to promise not to hurt Techna, Musa, Flora, or me, okay?" I asked nervously. Bloom nodded her okay to me. "We really wanted to tell you, but they said that they would hurt us both emotionally and physically if we told you. Now that we're alone and you're calm, I know that I can tell you." She looked really pissed. I just hope it's because someone threatened to hurt most of her best friends. Not because we have been keeping a secret from her.

Bloom calmly grabbed my hand and gently pulled me over to our four person couch. "Okay, here we go. Bloom," I looked her dead in the eye," Stella and Aisha both have a crush on Sky and they plan on telling him really soon." Bloom looked at me with that unbelieving expression on her face. Then she just busted out laughing. "That's truly funny, Angel. You really had me believing you there for a second. Your face was perfect. I can't believe you would try and pull such a mean joke, though. You should never do that again. EVER!" She then saw my still serious expression. "You were kidding, right? Angel?" Bloom asked me desperately. I could see that she was on the verge of tears. I really hate to do this to her, but I have to tell her the truth. "You know that I wouldn't play such a cruel joke on someone. Especially you, but you deserve to know the truth." I whispered softly.

I could suddenly feel myself getting dizzy and sleepy. I casted a spell on my dreams so I could see Aisha and Stella in my dream. Then I chanted some spell that I couldn't remember, but was so familiar. I casted it on Bloom and was knocked out.


	2. The Dream

The Dream

"OW!" I whined. My head really hurts. A LOT! I stopped whining and looked around. I saw Layla and Stella walking towards the Red Fountain School (Season 2). "What the hell am I fucking doing here?! OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD! I'M A MOTHERFUCKING GHOST! AAAAHHHHHH!" A familiar voice rang out, breaking the somewhat eerie silence.

I turned around to see a ghost like Bloom. She was paler than usual and she was somewhat transparent. She actually did look very much like a ghost. I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes she truly can be stupid. I looked down and saw her wearing a new outfit.

If you do not care about what she is wearing, then skip this and the next paragraph.

Bloom had on a floor length pastel red dress. It was kind of Greek like. It was sleeveless and really flow. Her red orange hair was done up in a high ponytail, and was completely straightened. It was even highlighted a royal blue. She had on baby blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick with lip gloss. She was wearing a crown (Season 5 crown). Her shoes were a pair of dark pastel red strappy high heels. She had on a gold heart shaped locket. Her biceps were covered with golden Greek bracelets.

I was wearing a high low halter sunset purple dress. On my left side I wore a slightly lighter shade of purple Roman style cape. It had no sleeves, but was a strapless number. The shoes was a simple golden Roman style sandal. My hair was lengthened down to my thighs. It was also highlighted pretty light pink. It was in perfect ringlets. My bangs covered my left eye. I wore different hues of gold eye shadow. The hues looked as though they were moving. My lipstick is a deep red color.

"Bloom! Calm the hell down! You aren't dead! We're stuck in one of my dreams. I brought you here with me. We're just watching Aisha and Stella walking in Red Fountain. Now be quite so we can watch them and see what they are doing." I spoke in an exasperated voice.

"What was that spell you had casted on me?! What was it supposed to do?" Bloom asked quickly. What a worry wart. "Since I didn't really hear what I said, what did I chant?" I questioned her quietly. "Well I think you said something about me being bound to you forever and eternity. And something about a dream..? What does that mean, Angel?" Bloom looked at me with wide eyes. "It means that we are now bound by our powers, my feelings will influence your's, and we might be able to talk telepathic. Pretty awesome, really. Now let's watch Stella and Aisha." She nodded, agreeing with me.

They had made it to the elevator. Now they were pushing the number 2 floor button. I could feel Bloom starting to tear up again beside me. They waited. Finally the elevator opened up its doors and let them out. They walked to Sky's door and knocked. Sky opened it up and looked to see if the coast was clear. I could see that the scene was staring to fade really quickly. We were starting to wake up! Everything went black and we woke up.

Awake

I woke up to find my favorite plush purple chair. I can't believe I fell asleep like this. "Damnit! I was so fucking close to showing you about the affair between Sky, Aisha, and Stella. WHO THE BLOODLY 'ELL IS HERE?!" I screamed as I saw something move in the shadows. I then saw my bonded pixie, Nikki, Chatta, and Amore. My Pixie is the Pixie of Emotions, Bonding, and Friendship. As soon as I saw her I calmed down. She came over and started to give me a hug from behind on my neck. Bloom was just starting to get up. I looked at her with my mouth dropped and touching the floor. She was still wearing her outfit from the dream. I looked at myself and saw that I was also wearing the exact same outfit.

A\N This paragraph is what my bonded pixie looks like.

Nikki looks like a more gothic version of me. She had pale skin. Long silky black hair traveling down to her waist with natural bright red highlights. Unlike my color changing eyes, her eyes were a bright and pure emerald green almond shaped eyes. She had a very petite figure. She wore a simple pitch black single strap floor length dress.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. I just hate people trying to sneak up on me. Forgive me?" I nervously asked the pixies. They all looked at one another and nodded. "Don't worry, Angel. We forgive you." Amore said to me in her sweet and soft voice. Sometimes I think that her bonded fairy should have been Flora.

"Bloom," I looked to the tall red head," do you still need convincing about our 'talk'?" She shook her head all dejectedly. "No. I know that you would never lie to me about something like that. I'm sorry for even doubting you." She muttered quietly. "Now, how about we go and confront the three of those jerks?" I said with a warm smile. She smiled a sad and small smile. "Okay, but first let me change." She spoke more happily. "Bloom, you can't change out of that for 24 hours. I know it's stupid, but it has happened to me before, and it would not let me change. It was really frustrating." I said while shaking my head.

Hello!

I would like to thank all for commenting and favoring\following my story.

Peacelovefairy: Thank you!

PrincessAnnieO0fEraklyon: Thank you, Annie!

Until next time…..

Peace Out 3 8-D


End file.
